


Collab, bro?

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), NCT (Band), Power - EXO (Music Video), Without You - NCT U (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Moon Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: From collaborating on stage with Jongdae and Taeil to collaborating in a different setting???





	Collab, bro?

End-of-year music programs are expected to get bigger and bigger each year. Collaboration stages are also anticipated by the mass, the media and the fans alike, and usually big names and members of groups who did well that year are likely to do collab performances. And the likes of you are usually invited just to present special awards and look pretty sitting in the audience of Idols or maybe even host the show along with a big Sunbae-nim who are inclined to outshine you in every way all throughout the whole program.

That’s why it was a shock to you to be chosen as one of the performers this year.

You think since your big incident two years ago, broadcasting stations only invites you for the laughs. You were the butt of jokes for a solid three months after that and thankfully you had a legit and substantial reason to decline big music shows last year as you have an overseas commitment for the duration of the end-of-year shows season.

This year though, you have to attend. You needed the exposure, said your company’s CEO. He said you needed to salvage and reclaim your throne.

Your last album didn’t quite make a noise like your previous releases. Your loyal and a number of new fans, local and international, adored your album but the critics didn’t. They said that your concept was very similar to the theme of a famous Hoobae girl group’s last EP. That fueled a war between your and their fans. Obviously, the mass media took their side because, well, they are pretty famous nowadays and are from a bigger company.

But the people completely neglect the fact that you aided with the production of your album. You wrote six songs out of ten by yourself and even helped with music composition.

Arriving at SM, your manager slides open the van door and you saw a bunch of girls waiting on the other side of the road. They looked so disappointed after seeing that you were not one of the artists they were waiting for.

It’s already your fifth and final rehearsal, yet you’re still nervous facing Jongdae. You wouldn’t be as agitated as you are, but considering your past with him is what makes you this much shaky every time you meet him. Thankfully there was another person who diverts your mind from completely blacking out whenever Jongdae is around. And he is Taeil from NCT.

Taeil is a shy and reserved young man, yet extremely talented. The first time you were introduced, he said that he’s a big fan of yours and you told him that you’re also a fan of him and NCT. It took two meetings before he became really comfortable with you, but for the last meetings you had with them, you can tell Taeil was being careful around you. His attentiveness to you doesn’t go unnoticed and you reciprocate his courteousness with similar politeness.

Never forgetting to bring him random snacks whenever you go to rehearsals, Taeil lights up every time you give him random sweets. Thankfully Jongdae was always a few minutes late so, by the time he gets there, the snack was already gone that was shared between you and Taeil.

But today is different. Jongdae was already there when you came, when usually it’s either you or Taeil are the first to arrive in.

“Come in, I won’t bite you.”

You are frozen still by the door frame, the upper half of your body peeking in as you stare wide-eyed at Jongdae. You relaxed your eyes as he spoke, composing yourself and trying to ignore your wobbly gelatine legs as you take each step.

“Annyeong haseyo,”

You greeted with a slight bow, vision on the ground as you spoke. Jongdae’s eyes were looking at you, the two cups of small coffee on your right hand and the plastic bag of sweet and savory bread on the other. Oh Gosh! Thankfully, you bought extra bread, you wouldn’t want Jongdae to think that you only want to give some to Taeil. Which you did actually, you didn’t know he’ll be this early.  _Ugh!_

“You never brought snacks for me.”

You can hear the pout in his voice. The same tone he gives you years before when he wants things to go his way.  _Aaaaaaahhh~_

“What?”

You freeze again, not daring to look his way or you might set off and explode right in front of him. You promised yourself you won’t give him the time of day anymore, that you won’t show him you’re weak just like before, to which he took advantage of.

“You think I don’t see the empty coffee cups and sliced cake box whenever I come?”

“Jongdae-ssi, I—”

Your words were cut off with Jongdae’s arms encircling over your stomach in a back hug, his head gingerly plants on your shoulder with his face nuzzles in the crook of your neck. You clutch the stuff you were holding tighter around your hands, afraid you might drop them and spill everything.

The warmth he’s giving you makes you want to cave. Makes you want to forget everything. Even after all these years, you’re still inclined to him and his touch.

It’s all coming back to you like a speeding truck, though. The way he softly kisses your lips as he lay you down the bed. The nimble, yet gentle way he removes your clothes as he praises your body with his lips and tongue.

You swing your head slightly left and right, ridding yourself and shaking away the thoughts of Jongdae and your past together.

“I miss you, my royal cuteness.”

Jongdae whispers his old pet name for you in your ear. His hot breath tickling your skin pleasantly, making your eyes close as you savor his sweet lies.

“At least let me put these down first.”

He lets you go to allow you to put down the food safely on a table and before you can even catch your breath, Jongdae twirls your body around in a flash so you can finally face him. Immediately, his eyes melt into yours and you can feel your heart swells with both yearning and anguish.

“Jongdae, Taeil might come any minute.”

Your mouth speaks of rejection, but your eyes ogle with his. Painting a portrait of you and him right at this moment in your mind, adding more plague of unwanted emotions that you know will burn your heart and your whole being for another long eternity.

Just when you thought you’re finally moving on, he has to come right back to ruin everything you’ve been working on.

“We have a lot of time to spare, love. He has a schedule tonight.”

Jongdae’s right hand cups your left face, tenderly stroking his slightly rough thumb on the supple skin of your cheek.

“Well, somebody might see us. You know I hate confrontations.”

You deadpanned.

“I don’t care.”

Jongdae’s lips crash into yours swiftly, before you can even complain. His left arm lock around your waist, his right hand captures the nape of your neck, your soft hair entangles with his fingers.

The wall you built around yourself through the years is crumbling down fast with every delicate move of his mouth. With the last and final straw that’s holding onto your resistance, you finally let go of your inhibitions and kisses him back.

The moan that came from the back of his throat reverberates its way to your heart when your tongue suddenly slides into his mouth to play along with his.

Without notice, Jongdae twirls you around, shoving his right hand inside your yoga pants causing you to let out a moan. His other hand immediately clasp around your mouth to suppress your erotic noises.

“If you want to cum, you have to be quiet, my love.” Jongdae pauses. “Is that clear?”

His low and suggestive tone enters your ears, his fiery breath hits your neck and directly sends tingles on your spine, down to your core. You nod your head in earnest and you feel his lips curl up into a smile in your ear.

“Good girl.”

You started to gyrate your hips with the slow pace of his fingers on your trigger.

Jongdae’s hand left its hold on your mouth and grabs your clothed thighs to stop you from moving any further.

“Easy, sweet cheeks. Don’t move. I got you, babe.”

Jongdae’s hand slides down your thigh to grab the back of your knee and willingly, raising your leg up so you can hook it on his forearm. With the action, his middle and ring finger slid easily inside with how much wet you already are. His thumb then starts shaking, your head tilts back and rests upon his strong chest.

“Fffuuuu— Jongdae… Jongdae, please don’t stop.”

“I’m not planning to.”

You let out a soft moan as you held on to his hair tightly. The vibration on his chest with his silent groans and the lewd sounds of his fingers fucking into you, you can feel your climax nearing its peak.

“Hyung… N—Noona?”

You open your eyes and you see the reflection of Taeil dropping his bag on the floor from the mirror in front of you.

You look into Jongdae through the mirror and he relaxes his eyes and tightens his hold on your thigh so you won’t be able to shake off his grip.

“Oh Taeil-ah, you’re here.”

Jongdae pauses a bit to smile.

“Why don’t you lock the door and join us?”

With his Hyung’s words, Taeil’s jaw drops along with your heart and your dignity.


End file.
